


Near Death

by SneetchesToo



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Tarlos Week 2020, Worried father, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 5: “I thought I lost you.” + sexyTK just needed to know that his fiancé was okay.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Near Death

**Author's Note:**

> *Mentions to Michelle/Owen and Emily.

TK couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Why, in the name of God, would Carlos think it was a good idea to run into a building where there was at least one armed robber, possibly even two?

He knew he was a cop and he took his job seriously, but no one else had gone in there.

In fact, from what Michelle said, they had explicitly been told NOT to enter the building.

So not only was he defying direct orders, but he was also stupid.

Michelle seemed to agree with him as she mirrored his groan of disapproval at his fiancé’s actions.

It was going to be hard to get married in two weeks if he went and got himself shot.

“I’m sure he’ll be okay son.” He heard his dad’s words and he felt his hand on his back, but he still felt incredibly, alone.

“Easy for you to say.” He flopped down on the couch and there he waited.

Waited through Michelle and Owen trying to act discreet at they not so quietly whispered to each other in the other room.

He waited through a thousand texts from Carlos’ mother, worried sick about her boy and wondering why on Earth he had done something so crazy.

He waited through dinner and through Emily offering to share her ice-cream with him to make him feel better.

But all the waiting was making things worse and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He pushed himself to stand just as the front door opened.

He really didn’t want more visitors right now, his house already feeling overcrowded with just the two other adults and a nine year old.

But it wasn’t another random person that stepped through the door.

It wasn’t someone else here to check on him or to bother him.

No, rather, it was his fiancé, looking extremely disheveled and very frazzled, but goddamn sexy as always.

Carlos dropped his bag by the door and stared at him, waiting for him to speak, but TK couldn’t make the words form.

So instead he took three big steps toward the door, reaching out and yanking the man into the house fully, his lips crashing against Carlos’ as he poured all of his emotion into one very long winded kiss.

“Well hello to you too.” Carlos barely got the words out before TK was kissing him agains and when he tried to pull away TK reused to let him go.

“I thought I’d lost you.” He whispered, his head finally falling down and burrowing against the other man’s neck.

All he had wanted all day was the feeling of Carlos’ arms around him.

It was killing him to think that it would never happen again.

“I’m fine TK.” He couldn’t help himself from shaking his head against Carlos’ shoulder.

“But you could’ve been killed!” Okay, so maybe that reaction was a little more dramatic than necessary, but he was feeling a lot feels right now and it wasn’t fair.

“But I wasn’t.” TK huffed at the other man’s words before pulling back and slamming his lips against Carlos’.

He let his right hand move to tangle in his curls, his left hand gripping his hip tightly as he pushed him back against the door.

Normally it was Carlos that took control, but something about almost losing him had lit a fire in TK that he wasn’t used to.

Carlos’ hand had just wandered under his shirt when he heard footsteps down the hallway and he hoped that they would leave well enough alone.

As much as he loved them, he really didn’t want an audience right now.

“We’re gonna go…” Michelle’s voice was playful and he knew that she understood.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t caught her and his dad in much the same position multiple times before.

Carlos simply waved them off with his free hand and TK whimpered as he bit down on his lip.

Near death experiences were never fun, but damn did he like what happened afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments are the best.**


End file.
